Double Trouble
by mozesandme1999
Summary: What happens when you truly love someone but you can't say it out loud? In this case Lovino runs, he feels ashamed, horrible, but soon he runs into someone who promises to help. Does he heed Antonio's advice about these people or does he take the offer?


(Rated M for language and themes and what not~)

It was one of those stupid days. Those fucking bad days that the Italian hated.  
Was it his fault that the Spaniard annoyed him? Was it his fault he hated him? No…hate wasn't the right word, even though he still felt that fiery rage in the pit of the stomach his heart still skipped a beat each time their skin brushed. Accident or not. Now he was on his way away from the Spaniard's when truly he should be heading over there. It was a shame…At the moment though he hated the Spaniard's guts. How could he just say that and expect the Italian to stay calm?! And of all days too! He huffed angrily. He had tried to reply but the words stayed in his throat so he just raced out. Now that was embarrassing! As he trailed on he came to the beginning to a tiny town. He glanced around. He might as well glance around for a bit while he was at it. I mean why not? As he set foot in it, he seemed a little off to the whole thing, he only caught snippets of Spanish that he learned when he was still young, when things were more simpler. He guessed so.  
"Sir? I only ask for one euro! I need it…please…" A tiny voice asked, no…a better word would be begged. It was a small girl. She looked like a beggar. The Italian sighed. This was no way for a little girl to be living. Leaning down to rest on his knees he dug into his pockets, and not only pulled out one euro but four. The girl's eyes widened and she gasped.  
"Is this about how much you make a day?" He asked, his voice cracking a little. She shook her head.  
"I only make…half of that…" She said. Lovino sighed. He felt sadness well inside of him as he held the money out to her.  
"Here, take it….I don't need it as much as you do…" He murmured. She nodded and grabbed it lightly.  
"Gracias sir! This means a lot!" She exclaimed smiling. This made the Italian's lips twitch lightly. At least she was happy. Then it hit him again. Antonio must be angered at him. His almost-smile fell instantly. He did walk out on him then again. When he blinked back to reality she had run off and he stood dusting the sand off of his pants.  
"Hola….sir…that was gracious of you…" A soft voice made him spin around to face a beautiful woman. She bowed her head slightly, smiling. He shrugged suddenly feeling self councious.  
"What? It was nothing!" He almost hissed. At first she seemed surprised at the harshness, but she smiled.  
"You're just scared…" She trailed off. This made Lovino scoff.  
"Of what?" He asked. She shrugged.  
"You're scared of being vulnerable and being broken….you're also afraid of loosing Antonio…." She smirked this time. Lovino froze. Did Antonio know this woman? He didn't think so, he never had seen her before, her long raven hair caressing her face perfectly and her tan skin matching her deep hazel eyes, bangles around her wrist, she also wore a very vibrant dress as well. He narrowed his eyes slowly.  
"How do you know Antonio?" He asked…well hissed is more like the word. She laughed. _**laughed.**_  
"I do not know him personally, but I do know him~" She almost cooed. Holding out her arm she stepped closer the the Italian who took a step back, confused.  
"You see….I am a fortune teller." She smiled tilting her head as she leaned in holding a finger to her mouth as if telling him to keep quiet.  
"I also do wishes and magyk…but don't tell no one okay?" She asked. Lovino took another step away. He couldn't get anything involved with her, Antonio used to tell him to always stay away from these types of people when he was younger. Of course he only cussed him out, but now…he was kind of frightened.  
"Really?" He managed to squeak out. She took another step closer nodding.  
"Mhm~ Since you did such a nice thing for that girl…I will give you one free wish, or spell, either way I work." She smirked pulling him close. He glared struggling away from her. He didn't like her touch, or no one's touch but Antonio's. This made the woman pout.  
"Lovi~" She mocked. He wanted to smack her for that, but he refrained from doing so. He would never hit a lady. No matter what. He sighed and looked away. If there was one wish….he would wish….blushing he looked back at her.  
"Okay…I accept the offer." He replied even though his whole mind screamed at him not to accept. Her smile grew as she jumped up and down clapping.  
"Okay~! Now come on…this way~" She smirked grabbing his hand and hauling him along behind a shed of a house. She smiled once again.  
"Alright…tell me your desire." She laughed. She was sure getting a kick out of this. He pulled his hand away from hers almost viciously.  
"I just want Antonio to love me, I want to be able to love Antonio." He sighed blushing. She let out a giggle.  
"I knew you had something for him! Okay…well then…here we go…" She laughed and snapped her fingers. Though….Lovino felt no different, and when he looked around the was nothing different. He opened his mouth to ask he something when he noticed she had disappeared. Great. Shuffling out from behind the shed he continued to glance around at the trinkets wondering when the spell, or whatever she had done would set in. Though once he started on his way back his phone started to vibrate in his back pocket. Turning around he pulled it out checking the ID. He answered it quickly once he saw it was Antonio who was calling.  
"Ciao tomato bastard…." He grumbled. There was silence and then a sigh.  
"Lovi….what did you do now?" He asked. Lovino was confused and tilted his head pausing on the side of the road.  
"What the hell are you talking about idiota?!" He snapped. Antonio chuckled and Lovino could tell he was shaking his head.  
"I don't know…just the fact that your here at my house." He replied. This confused the Italian.  
"What?" He asked. Antonio shuffled around some more.  
"Mio Dios! You're here at my house Lovi! Well…at least your younger half is…." He exclaimed. Lovino could tell he was about to loose it.  
"Hold on Antonio, I'll be right there…" He murmured hanging up on the Spaniard and taking off running. What had he done?


End file.
